The described embodiments generally relate to the field of network systems, and, more particularly, to generating mutual augmented reality experiences for users of a network system.
Network systems, such as transport management systems, provide support for logistical issues in managing the transportation of people, cargo, or the like. In some systems, a provider provides transportation services to a user to a location selected by the user. Typically, a user is informed only of a provider's name, vehicle type, and license plate and must rely on the received information to identify the provider's vehicle as it approaches the pickup location. However, a user may strain to read the license plate and identify the make and model of a vehicle to determine whether an approaching vehicle is the provider. Similarly, it may be difficult for a provider to identify a user, particularly in congested areas with significant foot traffic. This may lead to inefficiencies in the pickup process, particularly in densely populated pickup areas, and may cause frustration to the parties and delay the service.